


Delusional Fantasy

by 8lueCrush8lush



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8lueCrush8lush/pseuds/8lueCrush8lush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did your thoughts switch from something innocent, to wrong, to betraying your own heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusional Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megalohdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalohdon/gifts).



> This was written based on my VictorianStuck AU RP blog.  
> And a warning, yes. It might seem as though Karkat is out of character, but the thing is, in this AU that we are rping, this is him. This is how he acts. He lost his memory, was homeless, and got taken in by Sollux. So he is Sollux's servant, meaning he changes the way that he acts to best reflect Sollux. He wouldn't want to act like a rude douchefuck and disgrace Sollux's name, so he acts the way he does.  
> If you don't like it, don't complain. This wasn't really meant to be completely in character because of the background and situation that our AU is in. :\

This wasn’t the first time that you found yourself in this sort of compromising position.

This whole thing started out as a simple need to clean, and after a jar fell and you tried to prevent it from shattering by diving for it, the contents spilled out and onto you. Why in god’s name did Sollux insist on keeping jars around that were filled with dirt? Now, if those jars were actually urns filled with the ashes of someone in his family, that would be acceptable. But no, it was just dirt.

Weird ass Master.

So you needed to shower, and you were rather glad that Sollux was out at the moment, something about teaching that damn Strider a lesson. After making your way to the ground floor with a change of clothes, you now found yourself in the bathroom. Not too long after you entered, your clothes were in a pile on the ground all for the reason that you couldn’t stand the feeling of dirt being caught between the cloth and your skin.

It was just supposed to be a simple shower. Get all the dirt off, clean yourself up and get out. Today though, it seemed like the water was being extremely cooperative and warm. It was nice, so, you figured it wouldn’t hurt much for you to stay under it for a little while longer. It wasn’t as though there was anyone else in the house that was going to shower today. After all, you and Sollux were the only two beings in the house and it was, more than likely, going to stay like that. And since Sollux had already showered earlier in the day, the rest of the water you quickly claimed for your own.

You sighed under the water, letting your mind relax and wander where ever it pleased.

First off, you started thinking about what else you needed to do for the day. Well, after the shower you had to finish cleaning up that mess that you made with the jar. But then what? Since Sollux didn’t do much around the house, there wasn’t much that you could occupy yourself with, day to day. Dishes didn’t need to be done day to day, you were the one who ate the most around here and you always cleaned up right after you were done with your meal.

Second, speaking of food, what were you going to cook and when were you going to cook it? Most of the time you liked to eat while Sollux was busy, that way you were to stay out of his way and you were able to eat without the worry that he might need you. Maybe once you finish with your shower you could quickly cook a meal and eat it.

And then of course after that you could speed clean your mess. Yes, this sounded like an acceptable idea. You just hoped that Sollux didn’t walk in while you were either eating, or cleaning up. You didn’t really want him to see that, yet again, you had knocked over another jar. Because last time that happened..

Now your mind was wandering to him, to your Master. Especially with that last time you had been a bit of a klutz, he hadn’t let you off as easily as the previous times.

What it had earned you was another one of his bites. Not a feeding bite, no, those you could handle. This bite was angrier and he took no mind with how much it would hurt you. Normally, anytime he bit you, he tried to make it as painless as possible, taking care to try and soothe the irritated skin afterwards. No that bite was harsh, and even the use of his psionics were involved. As you recalled the event, you didn’t even notice as your hand started to slip down your front, lightly grazing over the skin.

You remembered how he grabbed you without even touching you, the psionics working against you and pulling you to him. The look in his eyes, as dead as they might seem to everyone else, told you that he wasn’t messing around. He was deadly serious and you were shaking, just as you were at the present moment. You hissed out a breath as you pictured, perfectly in your mind, the way he scolded you and all sense of his usual professional manner was thrown out the window. And when his fingers tangled in your hair, pulling your head to the side, you knew you shouldn’t be getting enjoyment out of this. But you were.

His fangs had punctured your skin, slowly and painfully, and simply thinking of that pain, your grip around yourself tightened, causing you to gasp out.

You were getting off to thoughts of pain that he had caused. This wasn’t acceptable and you knew the right way to change this. Change it into something that you had thought about on many occasions though you would never.. never admit to.

Leaning forward, you rested your free arm against the wall of the shower and letting your head rest against your forearm. Your eyes slipped close, making it that much easier for you to picture things. Well.. one thing, and that thing had a name. Sollux Captor.

The water provided enough of a lubricant so your hand could start a slow and steady pace, pumping your length as your thoughts continued to roll on.

They shifted, from simply recalling thoughts about your Master to picturing that he was there with you. You could almost feel him move behind you, pressing his bare chest against your back. God, you wanted that and you shuddered in the simple thought.

Your Master’s arms wrapped around your waist and his hands glided down, pushing your hand out of the way so that he might have a chance to work you. Who were you to deny him? You wanted this, you wanted his hands on you at all time, claiming every inch of your body for himself. You were helpless under his touch and your hips jerked forward into his touch.

It was as though you weren’t even in the shower anymore, your imagination getting the best of you. You were in his study, pressed against one of the many bookshelves. Simply you and him, your trousers pooled around your ankles and preventing you from moving. Though his shirt may have been discarded of, his own trousers remained intact. His grip on you was lax, lips near your ear and muttering softly, telling you all the things that he wanted to do to you. How he wanted you over his desk, he wanted you crying out for him to move.

He would tease you, rolling his hips, still clothed, god, you could almost feel his own arousal pressing against you. But you knew he wasn’t going to give into your desires, even with his name rolling off your lips in soft pants and moans, he held his composure. Why wouldn’t he? He wasn’t the one that was about to get off from being dominated.

And fuck.

You could almost hear him command you, tell you that you weren’t allowed to tip over that edge until he told you. He was in command and you damn well knew that and were not about to question it. Chewing on your lip for only a moment, you don’t even attempt to hold back the low moan that quickly increases in volume and is accentuated at the very end by his name. His name and a plea.

All you wanted was that freedom, that taste of knowing that he was the one making you feel this way, no one else. You didn’t want anyone else to have this feeling, only you. You may not have been in a quadrant with him, and you more than likely never would be (not with your standing in the world,) but you were going to milk this for all its worth. You only wished you could return the favour, make him feel just the way he was making you feel.

His thumb slid over the tip and fuck he still had his gloves on, the silk simply gliding across your skin causing a shudder to ripple through your body. His hand continues its motions and you can anticipate each and every pump.

Up.

Down.

A continuous motion that, yes, you were getting tired of, but no, you wouldn’t dare speak a word against him. Not when he was giving you so much pleasure, so much built up heat in the pit of your stomach that you felt as though you were going to die if he stopped.

It was as though he heard your unspoken plea and with a soft grip of his hand, his name, moans and hell, were you screaming? You didn’t know, you didn’t even care. Not when his hand was like a fucking god send, preparing you to take off to the heavens and roll around in the fluffy white cloud, and sing with the angels and-

Your back arches, and his proper name of “Master” rolls off your lips in a moan as you feel yourself slip over the edge. His lips pressed against the back of your neck as you slump forward against the bookshelf, spent, out of breath and wanting nothing more to simply turn around and hold him against you.

But of course, reality hits you, bring you back down to Earth and back to the bathroom/situation at hand. You glance behind you, hoping, praying, that he was there. Maybe it wasn’t an illusion, maybe he was really…

No.

In all actuality, his hands were never on you, he was never with you nor would he ever be. It was your hand the entire time. It was all in your mind. It was a delusion. And sadly…

That’s all it would ever be.


End file.
